Escape with the DJ
by JunebugPancakes
Summary: Berry Punch has a horrible, torturous life with her husband, Pokey Pierce, and she usually goes to bars to get away from that life. This time, she ended up at "CLU8 P0N-3" ran by Vinyl Scratch and she finds a new way to get away from life. WARNING: Explicit FemaleXFemale sex. Vinyl Scratch/Berry Punch


It had been a long day and Berry was ready to go out to the bars again. Her tormenter of the daytime would finally be resting and now was the perfect time to let loose if she was going to do it at all. It was dark when she left her home, making sure to grab her wallet and car keys. The trek from her doorstep to her vehicle wasn't very long, but for every second it took to get to the club, it was a second closer to daylight, which contained horror and undeserved punishment for her- something she did not want to go back to. Nighttime was her escape and she loved every second of it. Sometimes she regrets having to leave her daughter for booze, but if it was hold her sanity for another day, she knew it was inevitable.

The young woman threw herself into the cherry red convertible with a sigh. Maybe she should stop... Boozing the pain away wouldn't make the situation any better. She would still wake up, go through her daily pain, go to the bars, and pass out all over again. Endless cycles are next to impossible top break out of, but something had to work, didn't it? For now, this was her only seventh heaven. She had to do what was necessary to keep from hurting her sweet little girl or completely losing her mind. She put the keys in the ignition and turned them, starting the car with a rev. A pause sat in between that moment and the next, she looked up at the stars in the boundless night sky and groaned. Over thinking was another problem she had that caused her damage.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but mommy's trying to stay in her right mind..." she insinuated, backing the car up and pulling out into the road. Her hair whipping behind her as she went, her mind filled with thoughts while driving. It always did. She thought about lots of things on the way to the usual place, life's meaning, her living situation, her daughter, her husband, what happened to all of her old friends, Colgate, Lyra and Bonbon, the elements of Harmony, Discord- it didn't matter, if it rushed through her mind then, it was just going to depress her even more.

The thing that coursed through her brain the most was her family. Her torture was never ending and it was all their fault. Well, _his _fault. Her husband, Pokey Peirce. What a fuckwad he was. He often chained her up and beat her until she blacked out, but that was when he was being nice and merciful. One time, he ran her though with his horn. Berry still has the scar from that and it constantly reminds her never to give him tuna. She almost didn't make it out alive from that situation. Their little girl was a horned person as well, but the lucky thing is, and Berry is grateful for this every day, she never sees this kind of violence. The precious little angel was usually off at school of playing with her friends. The abuse continues even now It wasn't a laughing matter. It was horrible, but Peirce always found it rolling-on-the-floor-laughing-my-ass-off funny. It was disgusting. Domestic abuse is vile and immoral, but that was never how he saw it. She was his toy, his plaything to just treat however he wanted. Luckily, their child hadn't become that yet, but Berry feared it would happen soon. She just hoped she wouldn't be alive to see that day when her daughter is subjected to chaos at it's worse.

What morbid thoughts. What a morbid life. The twenty three year old woman, Berry, wished it would just end. She would have ended it already if it hadn't been her her daughter.

Before she knew it, her car had arrived at "CLU8 P0N-3", the most well known club in town. Actually, this wasn't Berry's destination, but it caught her eye and she'd somehow would up there, so why not give it a go? She pulled up in a parking spot that someone had just left- the street was packed- and turned off the vehicle. Her eyes floated up the the gigantic building. She'd heard before that this place was run by a single, twenty one year-old, woman, that DJ'd for the whole building. The music was heard for almost a mile away when it was open and the alcohol there was uncomparable. The outside was very showy- spotlights flickered and some upwards, waving through the sky and upon the enormous building. It had a red carpet to the doors where the bouncer would determine whether or not you were hip enough to enter, which was completely free unless you weren't approved. Then it would cost practically a fortune to get in! It didn't take a second thought for Berry to get out of her convertible, her heels hitting the ground with a click, and strut her way up the carpet like a celebrity. Make-up hid her wounds and bruises, so she wasn't worried about that being an issue. Her spaghetti strap belly shirt and extra-tight skinny jeans were in fashion at the moment, so she felt confident about that as well. Her red hair was like it always was, puffy and curly. It was liked by most people and even complimented at times. She had that down, obviously. Cherry red lipstick topped it all off with a glistening shine to it. All of her efforts in being sexy were rewarded as the bouncer generously allowed the tan girl into the party.

The inside was even more flashy than the outside. Berry's eyes gazed in wonder and even perhaps joy at the neon lights and disco balls lining the place. Colourful lights speckled the black, stone floors and walls in tune with the blasting music. It was much more crowded than the cars outside had let on. There were people every square inch of the place. It was hard to move around, but there were some places to walk at least. Dancing was shaking the place just as badly as the dubstep was. Bars were open and crowded, sofas and hot tubs were no different.

Her magenta eyes glint with excitement, the young lady made her way through the club to find a bar that wasn't so overflown with people. Her way around was confusing, people made a maze-like path through the entire club. Would she ever find somewhere she could relax? Hopefully. Pushing through people, male and female, Berry finally gave up on finding a spot on her own. A very tan, winged woman was conversing with a young, dark, winged lady when Berry decided to ask where she could find one.

"Hey, blue hair!" she shouted through the blasting noise filling the room. The tan girl turned around and fluttered down to about her height.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm Raindrops, is there something I can help you with?"

"Hello, Raindrops. I'm lost and I'm looking for an uncrowded bar, do you know of any in this place?"

"Oh, no. This place is always packed." Berry's happiness faded and her sighed. The young flier noticed her disappointment and thought about where one that wasn't so bad might be. The entire place was covered up like ants at a picnic, but there did happen to be one place. It was daring to go there, though, but if she really wanted it to be that way, then who was she to mislead? "Well, there is this one bar..." she began slowly. The red-head's face lifted again. There was hope, yet!

"Oh, please tell me where it is! I really need a drink," the young woman begged, her hands clamped together pleadingly.

"Nonsense, I'll take you there. Let me just tell Cloudchaser that I'll be back. You see, the place is really only for horned and winged people, but sometimes ground-bound girls can get in, guys are unaccepted, though." With that, she flew back up to her friend and explained where she was going. The other lady looked down at Berry and shook her head disapprovingly, yet nodded at Raindrops. After that had transpired, the tan girl alighted upon the ground, kneeling down so that Berry could ride. The red-haired girl obliged and climbed aboard.

"Where are we headed?"

"The very heard of the club, Vinyl's pad." The name sounded intimidating, but the blue-haired girl reassured that the place was nice along with it's occupant. Her wings beating faster than normal with a passenger, Raindrops flew through the club, dodging other fliers and pillars.

"This, 'Vinyl' chick, is she...a ground-bound person too?"

"Yes and no, she's a horned woman. Her magic is what keep this club alive and loud. She uses it to run power through the whole place as well as play her turn table. No one has ever seen her leave the club. Rumors say she lives here, but I don't believe them. If you find out, make sure the next you see me, you let me know, 'kay?"

"Sure, I don't see why I wouldn't. You seem nice to me." The winged woman giggled and shook her nodded. Her voyage ended when they came to the heart of the operation and they landed on a platform supported by pillars and suspended higher than a hundred feet in the air. hopping off her back, Berry waved bye as the girl flew off back down to her friend, leaving her here. She was right, all of the music was loudest here and the platform vibrated with dancers as well as beats. There was a closed room in the middle of the island with a single window in it, displaying a horned, electric blue-haired, Caucasian woman scratching on her turn table. From a distance, though, she couldn't tell much more about her. It took five minuted of pushing and shoving though horned people until she got to the outside of the room. There was the bar, sitting right up against the wall with not very many people at it. The majority of everyone was dancing with drinks in their hands rather than sitting at the bar, stationary.

Berry took a few steps toward the place, but stopped a bit before it. The sounds there was so loud, she couldn't hear herself think, but she definitely tried. Something about that woman in the booth had caught her eye and she wanted to see more about her. Eh, but a super-popular girl like her probably didn't have time for a mess like Berry. She resigned and went to her alcohol. It was surprising, the tender was none other than Colgate, her old high school prank buddy. They didn't talk much now, but it would be great to see her again.

"Colgate! Nice to see you again!" she chimed happily. The dark, young, horned woman turned around and grinned.

"Berry Punch? I haven't seen you in ages, girl, how you been?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was good, but coming to bars like these help keep me stable, you know?"

"Tell me, 'bout it. Just the otha' day, my man was turned in to the police for DUI. What a dirt bag he was, I tell ya..."

"Get me some of your hardest liquor. I'm gonna need it for my husband..."

"Right away, honey bunch." The horned woman turned around and blended a few drinks together, adding ice and some fruits to it like she remembered Berry liked when she was younger. "Here ya go, baby, a nice, bone-chilling glass our our strongest stuff. Don't drink too fast or you might black out."

"I'll take my chances." She chugged as fast as she could in disregard to Colgate's words. With all of her problems, she'd gotten used to doing stuff like this and it usually didn't even bother her. She remained just as stable as before, except now she was tipsy.

Things would have stayed that way until she want home, but there was still some curiosity left in the woman. Vinyl was the heart of all operations and only a few ground-bound people could make it up here. Girls only. The more she questioned it, the more curious she got. Eventually, she told Colgate "no" to another drink and got up from her spot, stumbling quite a bit. The window provided a perfect view of Vinyl from the front and now she was close enough to see her well. She was wearing purple glasses, grey booty shorts and a white tube top with a music note on it only big enough to cover her breasts. Her hair was electric-blue with lighter blue streaks in it and from what she could tell, it looked like she had a navel piercing. Bright blue lipstick made for an outrageous fashion style and she looked like a party animal.

Before she realized what she was doing, Berry was trying to open the door to Vinyl's room. It was locked, of course, but there had to be some way in, right? She looked around for some kind of other opening, but there was no luck, then just when she was about to give up, she noticed something strange about the record that was decorating the door to the room. There was a small place big enough for a fingernail to fit in. The red-head used hers to click it up and reveal a key. This was it! This was her way in! Without fail, she slammed the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. She was in and she slammed the door behind her as soon as she made it in, locking it back so that no one else tried to rush in while she was in there. No one saw, no one cared. They were too busy being wrapped up in there good time. Everything in there was muffled- the music, the dancing, the noise- hushed, not gone, but hushed. It was also very dark in there except for the window that showed off Vinyl at work.

The pale woman looked over at the intruder with a curious expression. She didn't say anything, but instead just made a mumble noise. A grin suddenly stretched across her face and she reached for the shade, pulling it over the window and making the room pitch black. A shocked gasp sounded from Berry, she didn't expect everything to get so dark, the kind of dark where one thinks they're blind, but that was the feel. She reached her hands out to look for something, but suddenly was grabbed by another person.

"V-Vinyl, is that you...?!" she stammered. The other woman didn't reply, but instead used her magic to create a soft blue light at the tip of her horn. She has a warm smile and her arms were around Berry's tan girl was confused, was it supposed to go like this? She pulled out of the other's grasp and stepped back. "Vinyl, can you tell me why I kept feeling the need to come here?" Vinyl shook her head and shrugged, staying ever silent. "It's just that I've never been here and now, when I do, I kept feeling like I had to get into this room." A quiet snicker came from the pale woman and she grabbed Berry's hand in her own, leading her to a door on the other side of the room, it was black as well to match the walls and floors and go undetected by prying eyes on the outside.

The pair entered a pretty well lit room off to the side. A bed, chairs, a small table and a mini fridge, guitars, music sheets, a wardrobe, headphones- it was Vinyl's bedroom! The rumors Raindrops ha mentioned were true about the young woman living at her club. Berry's eyes flickered all over the room, analyzing her surroundings and gawking in wonder. Her attention was suddenly diverted when the girl she was with sat down on the bed and motioned for her to join. Berry followed and sat beside her. Vinyl looked at her questioningly and the other girl's hands fidgeted in her lap.

"I needed a break from my abusive husband, that's all... I go out for drinks every night..." She cast her eyes to the side shamefully. It was embarrassing to have to say such things to people she didn't know, but she could tell that Vinyl was asking. She obviously wasn't going to tell who he was or anything, but at least now the other knew why she was there. The pale girl's expression turned sympathetic and she put an arm around her shoulder. Berry looked up into the darkness of her sunglasses and sighed. "My name's Berry, by the way, Berry Punch," she said, forcing a smile onto her sad face. "I know, you though. Everyone knows you." Vinyl shrugged with modesty and smiled back at her. She could tell that Berry was tense and needed relief. There was only one thing to do.

Without warning, Vinyl pushed Berry back onto the bed and pinned her down. The elder woman's eyes widened and she gasped, grabbing Vinyl's hands. She started to say something, but it just came out as a mangled mess, which Vinyl quickly put an end to with one hand over the opening of her mouth. The woman on top shushed her and sat herself down on the elder's legs. She removed her top, disclosing her breasts and making her hair somewhat messy as she pulled it off over the top of her head. Her glasses remained on, however, as those were to be on at all times. Berry's eyes shrunk and she suddenly felt very warm. It wasn't like she'd never seen another naked woman before, but never one getting naked for her. Berry was straight, but Vinyl was determined to change that. Shocked into silence, the woman on the bed kept her mouth ajar and froze. The stagnant movement of the other was only encouraging Vinyl to keep going. She grabbed the bottom of Berry's tank and pulled it over her head, and then dove for her jeans. With a little force, she managed to get those off as well, leaving the older girl in nothing but her underwear. The pale girl would have smiled at the sight, if it weren't for the scar where it looked like someone's horn had been. That wasn't the only displeasing thing she saw, the make up used to cover the wounds and bruises was blatantly obvious. Though it was somewhat sad, she tried to get a grin to come back to her face to let the other girl know that she had a nice body.

Berry didn't buy it. She'd seen the surprise on Vinyl's face when her wounds where apparent. Her eyes fell to the side and she felt uncomfortable, but Vinyl wasn't going to let something like that ruin their time together. Poor Berry needed joy, even if it was from someone like her. The younger seme finished undressing the girl below and propped herself over top of her, admiring the other's body. She had great shape and was pretty tough looking as well. It didn't compare to her own muscles, since she was sculpted like a fighter, but she wasn't going to argue.

Heat took over Berry's body, sending it to her core and cheeks. She blushed and it gave Vinyl the green light to make the woman hers. Gently, she ran her fingers along the elder's body and moved down to her legs. The tan woman sat up and looked down worriedly at the younger. It had been a while since anyone actually pleasured her, but she just shook her head and pushed two fingers inside. A charge of pleasure shook her uke, making her arch her back and moan. The pale woman smiled with satisfaction and started to slowly move in digits in a thrusting motion. Berry's pants were exaggerated and it made Vinyl chuckle a bit under her breath, so she removed her fingers, resulting in a displeased Berry. The elder frowned down at her. It had been such a long time since anyone had been gentle with her and even more so that she had felt any pleasure, being too proud to self-explore.

Vinyl wasn't going to let her go just yet. They had only just begun. Gripping the older girl's hips, the DJ pressed her tongue to the other's entrance and traced along it gently. Berry's breath hitched in her chest and she immediately relaxed backwards onto the bed, the cool sheets contrasting her skin that was hot with anticipation by now. The younger was so talented at this. So very talented... The older felt her slide up and down, slowly reading her for later. Berry didn't know what sort of technique Vinyl used to get her body to squirm and gasp as it did, but it was working, and she wanted more as the DJ's tongue thrust deeper into her, exploring her insides. She pulled away from her suddenly, and for a moment Berry was terrified she wouldn't continue.

The DJ licked her lips and smiled, remaining ever silent, but chuckling. This time she held up three fingers and gently pushed them inside one by one. With each new digit, Berry's body sent sparks and waves of electricity over it, directing a pleasurable sensation to her core. All of her muscles tense with readiness, she twitched and writhed and gasped the more it came and came again. Vinyl was enjoying the reactions she was getting just as much as Berry was enjoying the attention. Her fingers encompassed in a wet tent, the pale DJ sat up straight and used her other hand to remove her shorts.

In a moment, Vinyl was just as exposed as the other girl was, she had a tattoo of a musical note on the side of her butt just like Berry Punch has one of grapes and a strawberry. She promptly removed her fingers from Berry's body and licked them clean. The uke girl was shivering and panting while the seme was feeling as egoistic as she'd ever felt in the past. The pale woman lifted the elder's leg over her own and came close to pressing the two together, but she was stopped. Berry was wearing a coy grin and chuckled. Confused, Vinyl paused and tilted her head.

"...Glasses, Scratchie~ They've gotta come off before I can let you do anything else," the red head purred. The other sighed and closed her eyes, removing her glasses and setting them on the nightstand behind her. Finally, she opened her eyes to reveal vivid red eyes that sparkled in the low light. It send the uke into a fit of giggles and a big, happy smile. Her head was swimming and she was ready to go on. Relaxing back, she hummed and gave Vinyl control again. The red eyed girl smiled and shoved herself against the elder earning a gasp from both of them. The pair ground against each other and the DJ had her eyes shut tight, holding the elder's legs in either of her hands and forcing her clit against Berry's. The tan girl underneath was gripping the bedsheets and moaning quite loudly, Vinyl could feel relieved only for a moment that the music and noise outside was loud and the room was sound proofed so no one would be able to hear them.

Utter ecstasy shot between both of their bodies the harder and more heated things became. Beads of sweat formed along each of their bodies and by now, the DJ was laying on top of the drunk and rubbing her body against the elder's, Berry was gasping and hugging her back as tightly as she could, the pale girls' lips were pressed against Berry's neck and were sucking hungrily. She licked and bit a mark into her that would surly stay for a good while and remind her of this moment whenever she needed to think. Berry's fingers had found their way to Vinyl's opening and had invited themselves in which only made the seme that much more ready for her impending climax. She had her own digits inside the girl under her and was moving them in rhythm with her hips as they rolled and created friction between the two bodies.

Not much longer and the girls climaxed simultaneously, relaxing onto each other tiredly afterwards. What a sensation... What a feel...! To be something other than just a toy. To actually be treated like a human being and not like trash. Berry was absolutely content. She panted a little more to catch her breath and when either of their breathing had calmed down, the DJ fall to Berry's side and looked at her silently with big, red eyes and a cheerful smile. Berry smiled back and embraced the woman.

"...I know you probably get this from anyone else you've ever done this with, but you're a really great girl, you know that? I'm surprised you haven't found anyone to be your very special somebody," she breathed, pulling back and looking into her sweet eyes, "Thank you for making me feel better..." The DJ stayed modest and shrugged, then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against that of the elder's in a caring kiss. The slightly intoxicated woman looked to the side and exhaled deeply. "Actually, do you have anyone as a very special somebody?" She knew the other would be silent, so she glanced back at her momentarily, just long enough to see her shake her head. "...C-...Can I be your very special somebody...?"

Vinyl Scratch nodded.


End file.
